chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Makwa
Ryan Makwa (full name Ryan Yuma Makwa) was a shape-shifter who transformed into a bear. He had imprinted on Alistair Young, which was unusual as most imprints are on the opposite gender, however he imprinted on a male vampire. History Originally Ryan was a member of a tribe based somewhere near Otsu, Japan. His village was small and quaint. One day, when they were under attack by a vampire, Ryan shifted into his bear form and followed the vampire into one of the huts. Ryan jumped inside and started attacking, not knowing that his sister was also in the hut with the vampire. During the attack he killed them both. Due to this, Ryan was forced out of the village and tribe, as one of the main respectful leaders had imprinted on Ryan's sister. After Ryan was found by Lola in a forest, she helped him. He then joined the Firelock Coven Guard so that he could help people, vampires and werecreatures. Later on he then imprinted on Alistair Young, a vampire who was also in the guard. His former leader later attacked, and tried to kill Alistair to repay Ryan, but Ryan managed to kill him in battle. During the battle against Death, the Children of the Moon and the Braşov Coven, Ryan and Alistair were both killed. Shape-Shifter Werebear As a werebear Ryan gained enhanced strength, speed, stamina and senses. His enhanced sense of smell seemed to be better than most werecreatures due to his wereform. Also as a shapeshifter he could shapeshift into a bear whenever he liked, but unlike werewolves his natural enemy was not vampires but was actually grey wolves or even grey werewolves. Being a werebear also gave him special features as he was able to regenerate faster than normal and heal from life threatening attacks. It allowed him to curl up in a ball-like shape and protect himself and others from harmful attacks. Another special ability of being a werebear is that Ryan could choose whether to hibernate or not, and could do this for short periods of time, which allowed him to gain massive amounts of energy and survive without the need of food when sleeping. Coven Guard Ryan was a part of an unknown group or tribe of werebears, but was forced to leave since he accidentally killed his sister, who had been imprinted on by the leader of the tribe. He was then a member of the Firelock Coven Guard. Physical Appearance As a shapeshifter, Ryan was physically strong and had a muscular body. He had light hazel eyes and dark blonde hair that sometimes looked brown. He was also quite tall. Ryan was charming and was always smiling, making him appear friendly. Because Ryan was a werebear when he transformed, he was very large. He had thick brown fur and a large snout. His eye colour however remained the same. As a werebear he had large claws and razor sharp teeth. In his human form, Ryan's physical strength was greater than a normal human being, along with his senses, speed and agility, although they got stronger when he shapeshifted. It is thought that Ryan was stronger than most werebears as he was able to kill Kasa- the leader of his previous werebear tribe. Etymology Ryan is a Gaelic name which means "little king", which could refer to how he was a guard for royalty. His middle name Yuma is Native American and means "son of chief". His surname Makwa means bear, a reference to the fact that he was a werebear. Category:Characters